Too Much Of You Is Never Enough All Time Low
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: After he left, she tried to convince herself that she didn't need him. What happens when he comes back, and she starts to doubt the new feelings she's developed for him?  Alex Gaskarth, All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

"So, are you excited?" Miranda squealed, jumping up and down and holding on to my arm. I shrugged.

"I guess…it's just a fruity little concert though." I sighed and closed my locker. Miranda and I were supposed to go to a concert tonight; it was a surprise for my birthday.

"Just wait." She smiled, before flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and walking to the front door of the school. I stood at my locker, staring at her, thinking she was insane. "_Well_? Are you gonna come with me, or stay at school all night?" I laughed and followed her out of the school.

"So, are you picking me up from practice…or what?" I asked, getting in the passenger seat of her car.

"You aren't going to practice." She smiled, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"But…" I trailed off.

"But, I talked to the coach. He said its fine if you miss, you're good enough anyways." She smiled, she was amazing.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, "You can do anything, cant you?" I laughed.

"Not _everything_." She sighed, frowning. "I still can't convince my mom to get rid of Noah." I laughed at this and looked out the window. She turned on the music and All Time Low started playing.

"Really?" I sighed, narrowing my eyes and taking out the CD.

"HEY! I happen to like them!" She snapped, taking the CD from me, and putting it in its case.

"Sorry, but they're fags." I shrugged and got out her copy of Black & White by The Maine. I turned it to the song Right Girl and started singing along. "Oh god I did the wrong thing, to the right girl." Miranda laughed at me and pulled into my driveway.

"Go get dressed, into something sexy." She smiled, parking the car. I nodded and ran inside to get ready.

xx

I put on a pair of black booty shorts and a loose fit purple tank top. I threw on a pair of purple high heels and grabbed my phone and wallet and stuffed them in my purse. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my make up and re-curled some pieces of my hair. I smiled at myself and walked down stairs and out of my house, ready to party.

xx

"Nice." Miranda smiled, when she came back to pick me up, she was already dressed too. She had on a gray mini-skirt, with a pair of sliver heels and a black shirt with a silver design. "You clean up good." She laughed as I got in the car.

I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. "You're so weird." I laughed, putting her 3oh!3 Streets Of Gold CD in the CD player. "I think tonight's gonna be fun." I smiled, singing along to 'I Can Do Anything'.

She parked in the back of the venue and got out, motioning for me to follow her.

"I know people, and I can get us in." She smiled back at me. I smiled and followed her to the backstage door. She knocked and a familiar face answered. Matt Flyzik pulled Miranda into a hug and kissed her lightly. I started to breathe heavily, as I looked around backstage through the open door. I saw Alex looking in the mirror, a sad look on his face. Jack and Zack were goofing off and Rian was playing with his drum sticks.

"And who's…?" Matt asked, pulling away from Miranda to look at me, but he stopped and I saw sadness flicker behind his eyes.

"Olivia, my friend…correction, my BEST friend, and it's her birthday tonight. Do you think you could get the guys to do a shout out…?" Miranda flashed him a frown and her puppy dog eyes until he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Follow me, ladies." Matt smiled, holding the door open for us. I walked in and heard the guys stop what they were doing, ready to meet some fans. I looked away and stared intently at the door on the other side of the room, ready to run if I had to. "Guys, this is Miranda, whom you all know. And this is her friend, and its her friends birthday." Matt smiled, but I heard him pause after friend, debating on whether or not to say my name.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack yelled, and I forced myself not to look at them, or else they would notice me.

"Happy Birthday..." Alex said sadly, he stood up to walk around a little. "Isn't today _her_ birthday?" Alex asked quietly to Zack and Rian.

"Yeah," Zack replied, sadly.

"Should I call and say happy birthday…? I'll feel bad if I don't." Alex asked, getting out his phone. Zack and Jack nodded and then Alex dialed my number. My phone started ringing. I held my breath and turned around. Alex dropped his phone and his mouth fell open.

"Which is the closest way out?" I asked Matt. He pointed to a door that wasn't too far away from me, I took one last look at everyone and walked out, feeling the cool summer night air hit my face.

'Well that was awful,' I thought to myself. 'how could she bring me here…? Oh wait, I never told her about the incident, I met her afterwards.'

I started walking around, with no real destination. Soon my feet were starting to hurt in my heels so I waited at the nearest bus stop.

"Olivia?" someone asked beside me, I turned to see Alex had followed me the whole way. I nodded, looking into his lifeless eyes. "I missed you." He whispered, pulling me against him.

"Alex, get off." I whispered, pushing him away.

"What's your problem?" he asked, looking at me.

"You. Don't act like you miss me, when you were the one to let me go." I snapped. He looked at me, confused.

"I didn't let you go. I wanted you back. I thought…I thought…" he trailed off.

"What? What did you think Mr. Gaskarth?" I asked.

"I thought, we were happy, and then you got mad that night and walked away from me. Then you got in that drunken car accident, and almost died and I had a breakdown. I realized then that I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you." He frowned, looking at the ground. "I've never needed anyone like I need you. I've never tried so hard to find someone."

"You didn't try hard enough. I've been here since the day you and the boys packed up and left. I've never gone anywhere else; I haven't driven since what happened. I haven't listened to All Time Low either, just ask Miranda. I've basically cut out everything in my life that reminds me of you. And here you come…" I sighed, trying to find the words to say as I tried to keep the butterflies that started fluttering in my stomach still. I couldn't even be mean to him, without feeling some sort of attraction to him. 'I'm so screwed.' I thought to myself before I looked up into his eyes again.

"And here I come…?" he trialed off, searching for the answer in my eyes.

"And here you come, making me fall for you, all over again." I sighed, turning and walking away, silently cursing myself for ending it like that. But thanking Alex for following me, I needed him, more than he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was uneventful…until lunch came around. Miranda was waiting for me outside of my algebra class when the lunch bell rang. She grabbed my arm and led me to the lobby of the school, and out the front doors. I tried to ask where she was taking me, but she told me to shut up. We stopped at a white van.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around.

"We're here, to see Matt…and those other guys." She laughed. I shook my head and started walking in the other direction, but she grabbed my arm again and pulled me back over to the van. "NO! You're gonna stay here, and talk to Alex." I sighed and leaned against the van.

"Well, when are they gonna get here?" I asked, trying to block my eyes from the sun. She looked at her watch and then up at a van that had just driven into the parking lot.

"Right now." She smiled, walking over to the van as it stopped moving. "Come on," she said as she waved me over. I sighed and walked over to the van, noticing that Matt was driving, and Rian was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey," Matt sighed, looking at me sadly. "We've missed you."

"I know Matt, I've missed you too." I smiled a little. Rian got out of the passenger seat and walked to the driver's side of the van.

"Olivia Parker," He smiled, immediately pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, and felt my smile grow a little bit.

"Rian Dawson," I laughed, pulling out of the hug. "You're looking good, Kara's a lucky girl." I smiled, which made him blush and look away.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'll be sure to tell her she's lucky." He winked and opened the back door to the van. Zack and Jack jumped out, and Alex slowly made his way to the door.

"Zack, Jack," I smiled, hugging them. "Alex." I smiled, hugging him. He was taken by surprise but managed to hug me back before I pulled away from him. "So, I'm starving. How about we all go eat?" I laughed. Everyone nodded and then we all packed ourselves into the van. Zack drove, and Rian sat in the passenger seat. Matt and Miranda sat behind them, and Jack sat alone behind them. Alex and I sat in the very back seats.

I tried not to seem uncomfortable, but it was hard to do. I still cared about Alex…a lot. But I would never admit that out loud. I sighed, and turned in my seat, so I was facing him. I sat criss-crossed applesauce and looked at him, until he turned to face me too.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing, I can't just look at you?" I laughed, but stopped myself because I realized I was flirting a little bit.

"No?" he laughed, shaking his hair from his eyes.

"Too bad." I smirked, turning to lean over the seat in front of us. I saw Jack was asleep in the seat. We had only been in the car for what...ten minutes? I laughed to myself and tickled Jacks sides. He woke up screaming. Everyone started laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Jack frowned, looking up at me. I pouted back and messed up his hair.

"Where are we going anyways Zack?" Miranda asked, taking a break from sucking Matt's face. **[A/n if you don't know what that is its kissing/making out.] **Zack pulled into a McDonald's parking lot. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. 'So classy Zack,' I thought in my head. We got out of the van and walked out into the summer heat.

I grabbed Miranda's hand and ran into McDonald's, practically dragging her behind me. I sighed happily when we were in the air-conditioning. "I can practice all night in the heat, but during the day it just kills me." I laughed.

"I don't see why, you should be used to it." Miranda shrugged, getting a place in line. "I mean, you used to like…live outside during the summer."

"I guess I got older…" I shrugged, smiling when the guys walked in. I waved them over and felt the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering when Alex stood beside me. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward in the line.

"What do you want?" he asked, smiling down at me. I smiled back and gave the lady at the register my order. "I'm buying." Alex smiled to everyone, getting his wallet out.

"No, I can pay for myself." I shook my head, getting my wallet out of my purse. Alex took it from me and put it back in my purse.

"No." he shook his head, and gave the woman at the register the money. I smiled and turned to walk away when I heard some girls behind us talking.

"I wonder if they're dating." A short blonde girl asked her tall brunette friend.

"They can't be," the brunette shook her head. "He's so hot and she's so…not."

"You're totally right." The blonde smiled.

I waited for Alex to get done paying, before I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Thanks babe." I smiled, kissing his cheek. I got a scowl and a death glare from the two girls. I proudly smiled and pulled Alex to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

Maybe the two girls had a point; maybe I was too ugly for Alex. He was pretty gorgeous after all, and I was just…a normal girl. I twirled some of my curly red hair on my finger and thought about my looks. I was pale like most red heads. My eyes were blue but they were flecked with brown and green. I was skinny from not eating for a year or so.

I dressed in skinny jeans and band t-shirts, usually I wore my converse. I wasn't unattractive, but I wasn't pretty enough for Alex, like those girls were. Maybe I never really had a chance with Alex. I sighed and leaned back in the booth, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, turning to face me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm ugly," I frowned, but I stopped myself so I didn't sound pathetic. "I mean, you're so…good looking, and I'm just normal. It doesn't work, me and you, we're too different."

"I heard what those girls said," he sighed, taking my hand. "They're just jealous. You're very pretty, whether you think so or not."

"Thanks Alex." I smiled, hugging him tightly. Someone coughed from beside us and I pulled away. Miranda, Matt, Jack, Rian, and Zack were standing there with the food.

Lunch was really awkward, and I couldn't wait to get back to school. But when I did, I couldn't stop counting down the seconds until I saw Alex again. I was starting to think that keeping my feelings a secret was going to be hard to do…

**So, this one was like..really bad. :( I'm so sorry, I'm going to try to put a lot of effort into the next chapter. I was just really bored today and wanted to make a chapter two, so I didnt really have an inspiration, which made this suck. :/ I hope Chapter 3 is up by tomorrow !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia P.O.V**

The next week consisted of me and Miranda hanging out with the guys whenever we could. Tonight we were hanging out in Miranda's backyard, just playing around. Miranda and Matt had been drinking, like everyone else, and now there were sitting on the hammock, making out. Jack was passed out in a lawn chair, and Alex and Zack were drawing on him. Rian and I were sitting on the edge of the porch, talking.

"So, what you're telling me…is that you like Alex, but you don't know how to keep it a secret?" Rian asked, his words slightly slurring. I nodded and looked over at Alex.

"What should I do?" I asked, turning back to Rian. Rian stood up, and so did I. He sighed and looked at Alex.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Rian ended and walked inside the house.

I thought about it. Alex was drunk, he wouldn't remember, would he? I'd feel better; I wouldn't have to carry around the biggest secret of my teenage life anymore. It'd be a relief, definitely. I sighed and sat back down; drinking whatever was left in my cup before tossing it into the garbage can a few feet behind me.

I stood up and walked over to Alex. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone else, so it was just me and him. We were in front of Miranda's house.

"Alex, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled, sitting down on the driveway.

"Look," I started, sitting down beside him. "I like you still…I like you a lot. I was stupid for letting you go before, I know that. Somehow, even when you're not there, you're still there for me. You make me smile, you make me laugh, and I should probably shut up so I don't sound cheesy but I can't help it. You're amazing, and you know all the right things to say. You're kind of an inspiration and I like that. You just wanna have fun, and party while you can. Blah blah blah, I still like you Alex. I'm tired of keeping it a secret."

He sat there, looking me over. He didn't say anything for a while so I stood up, and started making my way back into the backyard. But he stopped me.

"I like you too." He smiled, turning me around to face him. "I like you, a lot." He laughed.

"So, what now?" I asked, as I hugged him.

"Will you be my girlfriend…again?" he asked, holding me against him. I pulled away for a second, and smiled.

"Of course." I whispered before he kissed me.

I hoped neither of us would remember this in the morning…but maybe I was just lying to myself again. Maybe I wanted us to remember this. This could be all I've waited for.

**So this one was really short, but it was _REALLY_ important. :) This is probably my favorite chapter, although I think I could've gotten them back together better...but oh well, I'm just glad they're back together! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in Miranda's guest bedroom, Jack was laying beside me. I smiled at all of the writing that was on him. 'Poor Jack,' I thought, sitting up. 'But it's his own fault. He shouldn't drink so much.' I stood up and groaned at the pain in my head. I had a hangover the size of Texas, and I doubted it would stop hurting anytime soon. I trudged out the door and into the hallway, turning in the direction of Miranda's room. I was going to knock, but stopped myself and just opened the door. Something I now regret. Her and Matt were laying naked in her bed.

I held back vomit and shut the door as fast as I could. The stairs weren't very far away from me, so I decided to just head down to the kitchen. I met Zack at the bottom of the stairs, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which I didn't mind, the kid had an amazing body. I laughed and continued my journey to the kitchen. Alex and Rian were sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal. I smiled and sat down next to Rian, taking a bowl and filling it with cereal, then I added milk.

"Good morning." Alex smiled, I looked up at him and nodded back. Rian got up and walked out of the kitchen, probably to go upstairs and wake up Jack. "So, you wanna go on a date tonight?" Alex asked, taking my hand. I shivered at his touch and pulled my hand away.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Gaskarth?" I asked, looking at him through my bangs. "I know the kind of shit you put girls through..hell I went through it. I'm not going back to that."

"But..what about last night?" Alex asked, confused.

"What about it?" I asked. I had no clue what the boy was talking about.

"You told me you still like me, I asked you back out, you said yes. We got back together..." Alex trailed off, "But, you were drunk."

"Obviously, if I told you all of that." I rolled my eyes and looked away. Did all of that _really_ happen? or was Alex making shit up again, to get what he wants? I shook my head and stood up, throwing out my half eaten cereal. Zack and Rian walked in the room with Jack, who was just now noticing the writing all over his body. I laughed and shook my head again, thinking about how funny these guys were, even when they weren't trying to be. Rian looked between Alex and Me and I saw Alex shake his head sadly. 'Get over yourself, Gaskarth. Find a new girl's heart to break.' I thought to myself, scoffing and walking away. I met Miranda and Matt as I was walking up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Olive." Miranda smiled, "Where's Alex? You and him were inseparable last night. Cutest. Couple. Ever." My eyes got so wide I was scared they would fall out of my head. "Oh, there he is. Morning Alex." Miranda smiled, looking behind me, I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy being shocked about what I had just found out.

Me and Alex, inseparable? So, what he said..wasn't a lie, I had just forgotten about it. How could I forget? If something that amazing happened, I'd remember...right? But Alex did say I was drunk...that would explain a lot. So, I was dating Alex again...? I smiled at the thought, but stopped when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to face Alex.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey." he smiled back, taking my hand like he did earlier, this time it sent even more chills through my body. I smiled and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "For forgetting."

"It's okay, you were drunk. I understand." he smiled, wrapping an arm around me. "I'm just glad you're mine again. I'm never gonna let you go." He whispered.

"Promise?" I whispered back, holding out my pinky. He wrapped his around mine and laughed.

"I promise." He nodded and kissed me.

"Good," I laughed when he pulled away. "I need you Alex." I admitted, looking at the floor. He lifted my chin so I had to look at him.

"I know exactly how you feel, I need you too, more than you know." He smiled, "Now, go get your stuff. I'll take you home." I nodded and went into the guest bedroom to get my things, then we both said goodbye to Miranda and the rest of the guys.

xx

My dad's car was in the driveway when I got home. 'That's weird,' I thought. 'He must be here to pick up some papers or something from the divorce.' I sighed and got out of the car, walking towards the front door with Alex. I opened the door and immediately heard my mother and father fighting in the kitchen. I walked closer, to see what they were fighting about.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE HER!" My dad yelled.

"I HAVE CUSTODY! AND MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" My mom yelled back. I rolled my eyes and got a little closer.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!" He snapped.

"NEITHER DO YOU!" She retorted.

"JUST LET ME GET TO SEE HER! I'M MISSING SO MUCH IN HER LIFE!" My dad pleaded. I ran into the kitchen, throwing myself between them.

"JUST STOP IT!" I screamed. Then I turned on my dad, "And shut up, you never cared about what went on in my life when you and mom were married. Don't fucking pretend you care now! I'm sick and tired of hearing you two fight. Go your own separate ways! That's kinda the point of a divorce, so you never have to put up with each others shit anymore!" I yelled, watching Alex walk into the room. "I love you both. But, you need to stop, it's tearing me apart."

I sighed and walked to the stairs, grabbing Alex's hand on the way. I pulled him up to my room and pushed him on my bed. I climbed on top of him and curled up as he held me there.

"It'll be okay..." Alex whispered as I gently cried myself to sleep in his arms.

**So...I may have trouble updating for a little while. :/ Sorry about that, its just...I dont have the computer programs I need on my dads computer :( I'll try to find those and download them though, so I can update more. :D I have to say, I may just be in love with this story :p Also, in case you havent noticed, I like making smiley faces :) Lol, okay, hope you liked it! Please Reviiiiew! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia P.O.V**

**[Two Months Later]**

We walked onto the party scene, hand in hand, just like we used to. The truth was…I hated the party scene, I hated everything about it. I hated the drinks, the drugs, the guys, the girls, the fights, the sex…_everything._ But, when I was away from Alex, I missed it. I didn't like going to parties alone. The only thing worse than being on the party scene, was being on the party scene, _alone_.

"Alex," I whispered, squeezing his hand. He turned to look at me, smiling. "Let's not drink tonight…" I sighed, frowning.

"No drinking, I promise." He smiled, kissing me. He dragged me into someone's house, making all the memories come flooding back.

xx

3 hours later and Alex still wasn't drunk, and he hadn't left my side all night, that meant he wasn't cheating. I was sitting beside him in the kitchen of the house we were in. I noticed it was more of a mansion, and it looked like a girl lived there. I wanted to look around, but I didn't want to leave Alex. After a while I got bored and walked around, looking at random things.

"If it isn't little Olivia," I heard a voice sneer from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Angela.

"Hey Angela," I swallowed hard and turned around to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Are you here with _Alex_?" She asked, emphasizing his name.

"Like you don't already know," I spat, rolling my eyes.

"How could you give him another chance…? I mean, after he cheated, and how he never cared when you were in the hospital after that accident. After he just left you behind…" She trailed off, shrugging. "…after he started dating _me_."

"He never dated you!" I yelled, whipping back around to face her. "He _never _EVER liked you!"

"Really…? Because, he sure liked me when he told me he loved me." She smirked, shrugging again. I felt my eyes burn, so I turned around and walked away, before I humiliated myself even more.

Jack was at the bottom of the stairs with Zack and Rian. Alex was off somewhere else, probably with a girl. But I didn't care anymore; I didn't care about anything anymore.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, grabbing my arm as I stomped down the stairs.

"I knew it was too good to be true! I never should've trusted him again!" I yelled, tears falling down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Jack yelled over the music.

"Alex! He loves Angela! I knew he was over me! I knew he never cared!" I screamed, walking out of the house, with the three boys in tow.

"No! No! Now, _what the hell_ are you talking about?" Rian asked, following me to my car.

"She told me they dated; she told me he said he loved her." I cried as Jack pulled me into his arms.

"They didn't date." Jack whispered, "He kept trying to get her to leave him alone. He never liked her; he thought she was clingy and annoying."

"Then…?" I asked, pulling my head out of his chest, wiping my tears.

"To get you angry..? To get you to break up with him…?" Rian laughed sourly. I sighed and nodded, knowing they were right. Angela hated me, for reasons I didn't know. I wiped some remaining tears and opened the car door; Alex was sitting there, staring out the window.

"I love you." He whispered, "I loved _you_!" Then he got out of the car and walked to Rian's car, getting in the backseat. I sighed and started the car, pulling away from the party scene, but only for tonight.

No one was home, as expected. Mom was probably on a date, and Mackenzie was probably over at a friends. I slammed the front door and walked into the house, kicking walls and knocking random things off of tables.

"I fucked up!" I yelled, kicking a magazine I had knocked on the floor. "I was wrong! I shouldn't have believed her, I should've asked you! I should've known the truth!"

I stayed quiet for a few minutes as I sunk to the floor, sliding down the wall. I put my head in my hands as I cried. This wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end. But at least someone got what they wanted. Who knows about me and Alex? He may never forgive me, no matter how much I want him to.

"I love you..." I cried, leaning back against the wall. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, searching through all my drawers, looking for a knife. Looking for my release. I found one and walked up to my bathroom; sitting on the floor in front of my toilet I examined the knife in my hand, and my bare arm.

I heard the door downstairs open, and I heard someone running up the stairs, but I ignored it and forced the knife along my arm. A line of blood trailed down my arm, dripping to the floor. At that exact moment I let my last tear fall, at that exact moment I felt nothing. At that exact moment Alex walked in, ready to work this out.

"Alex!" I felt my heart leap, it was also screaming his name.

"God dammit," He yelled, grabbing the knife and throwing it in the sink, before picking me up and taking me downstairs. "Why did you do it?"

"I love you…" I whispered into his shoulder, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" he whispered back, kissing me quickly. "That's why I want you to stop this! And I want to get this one taken care of!"

"Okay, just…get some medical tape and some gauze out of the closet over there. And I can do the rest." I nodded, feeling a little light headed. He brought me what I needed and I fixed my arm up.

"Promise me." He whispered.

"Okay…" I trailed off, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Promise you'll stop this, and you'll believe me when I say 'I love you'" He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. I looked up into his eyes and nodded before pecking his lips.

"I promise." I smiled, kissing him again. That night I fell in love, with what we were, not what we could be.

**So, drama? This one was WAY confusing, but I didn't really have an idea on what I wanted to do with this story…I think this gave me a couple of ways to go with it. But if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, I'd LOVE help, and I'd love you, for being amazing! Obviously. So if anyone has any ideas, just email me and we can discuss it :D Thanks for reading**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia P.O.V**

"I admit, I, miss seeing your face babe, and being alone, is starting to take its toll. I'm cold and it's getting old. I admit, I should've made some changes. We were so smothered in love; we didn't have a chance to come up for air…" The speakers in Miranda's car sang.

I was letting Miranda drive me to school today, and she insisted on playing All Time Low. I sighed as 'Too Much' started playing, knowing this was how I felt about me and Alex breaking up before.

"What's wrong Olivia?" one of our friends, Kelsey, asked leaning in between the driver and passenger seats from the back.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I smiled, turning around to face her.

"Don't lie to us!" Sarah yelled, looking up from her phone in the back. I laughed and turned around completely.

"I'm not lying." I smiled, laughing a little. Sarah looked back down at her phone, but held her pinky out in front of her. I laughed and wrapped my own around it, shaking them.

"Good," she smiled, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I sighed and laughed, looking out the window.

"Uh, you're phone's going off." Miranda stated, looking at me. I picked up my phone and read the screen. 'One new text!' was flashing across the screen. I opened my phone and looked at my inbox, finding the new text message. It was from…Jack?

**JACK: Hey giiiirl. **

I laughed and replied to the message.

**OLIVIA: Hey Jack-Jack.**

**JACK: What's up?**

**OLIVIA: On my way to school! Tell Alex I said hey :)**

**JACK: Will do, and fun? I always hated school! **

**OLIVIA: I get to see all my friends! How can I hate it?**

**JACK: True! Hey, you wanna go out to lunch, with me?**

I thought about it for a minute, and it seemed harmless, so I agreed to go out to lunch with my boyfriend's best friend.

**JACK: GREAT! I'll be at the back of the school at noon, cant wait ;)!**

I stared at the winkie face at the end of the message and regretted agreeing to go out to lunch with Jack. 'But Jack's just a flirty person…right?' I thought to myself. 'He wouldn't do that to Alex would he? Surely not...' I nervously got out of the car when we stopped at the school.

"Hey, are we gonna eat lunch together?" Sarah yelled towards me as I rushed into the school. I looked at my three friends faces.

"I'm going out to lunch with someone, but we will tomorrow! I swear!" I smiled, waving goodbye to them and running into the school, and to my locker. I got all the stuff I needed for my first two classes and headed to Mrs. Bernstein's room for Art.

Suddenly I was excited about lunch, and during both Art and Spanish I was shaking my legs nervously. I practically ran out of the building when the lunch bell rang. The back of the school was easy to get to from Spanish, and just like he promised, Jack was waiting right by his car in the back of the school.

** Sorry about the filler chapter! The next one will be super juicy! I can't believe I just said that, lol. I'm gonna start working on the next one like...now, and try to upload it tonight, I hope you're as excited as I am! :o **


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

Jack picked a fancy Italian restaurant for us to eat at, it didn't seem like a place where two "just friends" would go, but Jack didn't seem to notice. We sat at a table just for two, and looked at our menu's. I decided on Fettuccine Alfredo, with no chicken. While Jack decided he would have Lasagna.

"So, how has your day gone so far?" Jack asked, looking at me from across the table.

"Good, my classes are pretty boring, but there's usually someone fun to talk to in each of them." I smiled, looking around.

"I like you Olivia." Jack smiled. I turned to look at him, a little confused. "I like you, a lot."

"No, Jack, no you don't. You shouldn't." I shook my head and frowned at him.

"Why not? What does Alex have that I don't?" He snapped, taking me off guard.

"I love him!" I yelled, grabbing my things and standing up. "He's my boyfriend! You're just a friend." I turned around and ran out of the restaurant, too confused to do much of anything else. I walked along the sidewalk, slowly making my way back to the school, trying to find a reason why Jack would like me.

We had always been friends, and just friends. The girlfriend was supposed to get along with the best friend, and that's what I did. Jack knew how much I loved Alex, and no doubt he knew how much Alex loved me, so it didn't make any sense. Why would he want to come between his best friend's, practically brother's, happiness? Why did he want _me_? I thought for sure Jack would like one of my other friends, he knew them all. It didn't seem realistic, that he would ever fall for me, especially when I'm in a good relationship.

I sighed and kicked a rock across the sidewalk and into the street, I heard someone following me.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"I'm going out to lunch Alex, I'll be back...soon!" Jack yelled, running out the front door. I thought it was weird that Jack was going out to lunch by himself, but I shrugged it off, maybe he found a girl he liked and wanted to take her out. I smiled at the thought of not being the only one in a relationship...or well, the only one other than Rian, but he doesn't really matter. I stood up and walked outside, I wanted to buy Olivia something nice to celebrate us getting back together.

The mall wasn't far, just a few blocks away, so I could walk. It was close to the school and some restaurants no one ever went to, and I didn't blame them, they were all expensive. I saw Jack's car in the parking lot of a restaurant as I walked by, but as I looked back at the building I saw Olivia running out. I tensed up, were her and Jack secretly together? I shook my head, not even wanting to think about that. I slowed down my walk and waited for Olivia to start walking along the sidewalk. Once she was a good five feet ahead of me, I started to trail her, to make sure she was safe. She is _my_ girlfriend after all, not Jack's. She seemed frustrated, and I wondered if maybe Jack told her something she shouldn't know, or he tried to get her to dump me. I shook my head again, shaking away all the bad thoughts.

Olivia kicked a rock, and slightly turned to look at me, although she couldn't tell it was me from that angle, and I knew it.

"Olivia..." I said slowly, causing her to turn around and look at me, her eyes turned bright.

"Oh Alex!" She smiled, running over to me and hugging me. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." She whispered kissing me every time she said I love you. I smiled and kissed her back, knowing I could get used to this kind of thing.

"So, you wanna tell me why you were out to lunch with Jack?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Nope, not really." She shook her head, grabbing my hand and starting to walk. We walked for a few minutes, in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. "He...he...how's the songwriting coming along?" She asked, stuttering a little.

"Oh, uhm, it's good. It's really good, I wrote a really good one." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Really?" She smiled, making her teeth glow. "What's it about?"

"You." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, but pulled away. Something was up, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Aw, how sweet." She blushed, tugging on the string to her jacket, obviously thinking about something...or someone.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Nothing," She lied, kissing my jawline. "Everything is A-Okay. But, I have to get back to school." She frowned, looking over to her right at the school. I hadn't even realized we were already there.

"I miss you during the day," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her, but stopping to put my forehead on hers. "So spend the night tonight." I smiled, looking into her blue eyes.

"Hm..okay." She smiled, nodding. I smiled back and kissed her.

"Perfect." I smiled, before letting her go. I watched her walk back into the school, praying to God that I would never lose her.

**This was the first time I've ever done Alex's point of view, lol. Anyways, dun dun duuuuun, I wonder what's gonna happen...! Do you think Jack's going to try to break them up? I can't wait to find out, because honestly...I don't even know what's going to happen. Review please, :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia P.O.V**

I went straight to Alex's house after school. There was no need to go home, because I had clothes and everything else already at his place. His car was in the driveway, along with Rian's. I smiled and parked my car before getting out and sprinting up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, while absent-mindedly humming a song in my head.

"Hey Olivia," Rian smiled, opening the door for me.  
"Hey Ri," I smiled, giving him a quick hug. "Isn't today such a great day?"  
"Olivia...you need to see this." Rian sighed, walking me into the living room. Alex was sitting on one couch, holding his bloody nose, while Jack was sitting on the other couch, putting ice on his black eye.

"What the hell happened?" I screamed, staring at the two boys.

"I told him that you were staying with me tonight, and he flipped out and hit me. So, I hit him back!" Alex answered, standing up and walking into the kitchen to clean the blood off of his face and hands. I glared at Jack and followed Alex.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking the rag from him and wiping some blood off of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. "He's just a jealous prick."

"ALEX! That's your best friend! You shouldn't say stuff like that about him!" I yelled. Alex rolled his eyes and I sighed. "You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes, please. Just tell him he needs to lay off." Alex laughed, letting me go so I could talk to Jack. I walked into the living room, thinking about how stupid it was for them to be fighting.

"Jack," I sighed, going to sit by him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Alex cheated on you, at a party last night. I didn't say anything about it earlier, because I thought maybe Alex would tell you. But when I asked him if he would, he said no. So I yelled at him and told him he should've told you when it happened. He told me to mind my own business and fuck off. So I hit him, I didn't think he would hit me back…" Jack sighed, his eyes glistening with sadness.

I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes, and I fought to hold them back. I needed to talk to Alex about this first…just to make sure it was true. I decided I would do it later, when Alex and I were alone, and we could argue about it without drawing attention.

"Thank you Jack, but I will have to talk to Alex about this…just to make sure. You know that right?" I asked, smiling at him a little. He nodded. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You better get going Jackie," I sighed, standing up with him. "I need to talk to Alex."

Jack nodded and stood up, walking to the front door.

"I hope he tells you the truth," Jack smiled, before walking out. I sighed and fell back into the couch. 'I hope so too Jack.' I thought to myself.

**The next chapter is like...amazingly amazing..or _I_ think it is. :) Anywhooo. I will love you, if you R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia P.O.V**

After everyone left I sat down at the bar, just sitting there until Alex came into the kitchen. He looked at me weirdly and sat down beside me.

"What's up?" He asked, turning on his stool to look at me. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Jack says you cheated…at a party. He said you wouldn't tell me, so he yelled at you. Then after you told him to fuck off, he hit you, and you hit him back." I said looking into his eyes, trying to see if this was true.

"He's telling you the truth..." Alex whispered, looking into my eyes. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I didn't know what to say so I got up and got my things, all my clothes, and everything else I had left over here throughout the years. "What are you doing?" Alex asked, following me to the front door.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just can't do this, and how can I trust you?" I whispered shaking my head. "It's over, and I'm sure we'll see each other around."

I walked out the door and to my car. I threw my things in the backseat and pealed out of the driveway. By the time I was at the end of the street I was in tears, they were clouding my vision and it was getting difficult to drive. I drove to Jack's house, hoping he was home. I parked the car in his driveway and tried to dry some tears before getting out and walking up to his front door. I knocked on his door and patiently waited.

"Olivia?" Jack asked, opening the door. I stood up straight and looked into his eyes, which only made me start crying again.

"You were right." I cried, falling into his arms. He tried to comfort me, but there was too much awkward tension between us. I pulled away and sat down on his porch steps. "I don't know what to do now." I whispered, resting my head in my hands. Jack sat down next to me.

"Start over?" He asked, "You could always be a new person." I thought about what he said and took it into consideration. I smiled and gave him a hug, knowing he may have just saved my life.

**I'm sorry this one is like...so short, and like nothing happens... XD but I didnt really have a good idea for this, so anyways, the next chapter is like months after this happens, kay? :) Okay, good! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olivia P.O.V **

**[Around A Year Later!]**

**(A/N: a year is a long time, so I decided to make it around a year, it's much shorter :])**

In almost a years time I had died my hair black and completely changed my style. I even wore green contacts to cover my hideous blue eyes. Jack and I had become practically inseparable, and I hadn't talked to Alex much.

Today Jack, Zack, Miranda, Rian, Kelsey, Sarah, Matt, and I were all eating lunch together.

"JACK!" Kelsey yelled, covering her mouth as she laughed. Jack had flung a piece of macaroni at a girl a few tables away from us. The girl felt the macaroni hit her and she turned around just in time to see Alex walk up to the table. She stood up and walked over to him, taking him by his shirt collar.

"Did you throw macaroni at me, pretty boy?" She screamed. Alex shook his head no, scared of her. "Don't lie to me!" She went on for a few minutes, yelling at Alex. Everyone at the table was laughing, including me. I had to hold on to my side, I was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny guys." Alex sighed, shaking his head and sitting down once the girl had gone back to her table.

"It actually is!" Jack laughed.

"Jack, you shouldn't throw food at girls, it's not nice." Alex sighed, eating a French fry.

"Since when do you care about girls feelings?" I laughed, finishing off my food, along with everyone else at the table.

"Since I hurt someone very important to me," He whispered, looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes and stood up, fixing my mini skirt and picking up my tray.

"Come on guys, Alex can finish his food alone." I smirked. Everyone grabbed their trays and followed me out the door, dumping their trays in the process. I walked past a mirror in the school hallway and stopped to look at myself.

My recently colored black hair made my skin look even paler than it did before. My contacts were intensely green, and they didn't look real. My mini skirt showed off my long skinny legs, but it wasn't my old self, and I didn't like it. The pink Hollister shirt I was wearing made me want to puke. Even after I picked out all the things I hated about my new self, I still found some part that I liked, and that little part made me stick with it.

"You're so different…almost like you aren't you." I heard Alex say from behind me. He walked closer and I saw his reflection in the mirror. We didn't look good together now; we looked too different to ever be together. I smiled and turned to face him.

"That's kind of the point, Gaskarth." I smirked and walked away, catching up with Jack and the others. Jack slung an arm around my shoulders and started telling me a story about how he hit a girl in the head with a pencil the other day. I wasn't concentrating though; my mind was still focused on the look in Alex's eyes…


	11. Chapter 11

**Olivia P.O.V **

"There's a party tonight, are you coming?" Jack asked, walking me out to his car after school. I thought about it for a minute and nodded, getting in the passenger seat. Everyone else hated driving with Jack, but I didn't mind it, I actually thought it was kind of fun.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking out of the windshield.

"Somewhere," Jack replied quietly. I turned to look at him.

"Jack, tell me, right now." I sighed, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Somewhere…special? I can't tell you, okay?" Jack sighed, looking me in the eyes. I sighed and nodded, leaning back into the seat. I realized that I had started sighing a lot more, it was really weird.

Jack pulled into my driveway and parked his car. He got out and walked into my house with me. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and told me to go get ready, in something hot.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the first thing I found. It was a black dress from a long time ago. It was short and tight, but it showed off my curves better than anything else I owned. I threw it on, and threw on a pair of black heels.

I straightened my hair and put on some dark eye liner, the way I used to wear it. As I was walking out of my bedroom door I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I looked almost like the old me, only with black hair. I smiled and grabbed a necklace Alex had given me. I put it on, and it made the outfit I was wearing look amazing. 'This was the only thing Alex did right.' I laughed to myself and walked downstairs to meet Jack. I was ready to party.

xx

Jack parked the car at a big house, in a fancy neighborhood. I wasn't familiar with the surroundings, and I hoped I knew some people here. I held on to Jack's hand tightly as we walked into the party. People were dancing everywhere; there were empty cups and broken bottles on the floor. People had cups in their hands, and some were already passed out on the furniture.

"Welcome back to the party scene." Jack whispered in my ear. I turned to him and smiled. "I know it's not the same…since you're here with me. But, it's still the same old party scene."

"It's even better now." I smiled, intertwining our fingers. Jack smiled back and pulled me off into the kitchen. He started mixing some drinks, so I sat on the bar and watched people. I saw a couple walking up the stairs, the boy looked very familiar, and the girl looked like Miranda. I hopped off the bar and walked up the stairs behind them, not being seen through all of the other people.

I saw 'Miranda' walk into the room, and the guy stood outside of the door. He turned around and looked around for a minute. It was Alex. I dug my finger nails into my palm and walked up to him. He was drunk, completely drunk. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"ALEX, come on!" The girl yelled, it sounded like Miranda, so I came to the conclusion that it was her. My best friend is fucking my ex! This was ridiculous. Alex slammed the door shut and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting a single tear fall from his cheek. I scoffed and walked away, but he grabbed me arm and pulled me back. I looked into his eyes, noticing they were lifeless and dull. "Just…you…please, listen." He cried, pulling me down the hall to a different room. We sat down on the bed, and he started talking. "I'm sorry, every time I ever cheat on a girl, I'm drunk and they're one night stands. It never means anything to me. I don't even know who I slept with that night; I probably thought it was you. I didn't mean to do it…I don't mean to do it. I lo…I still care about you."

I looked at the floor, thinking about everything he said. Its not like you could make something like that up…and be able to look someone in the eyes and say it like he just did. I looked back up at him, and let a smile form on my lips. I leaned forward and lightly kissed him.

"Promise me, Alex." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Mhmm?" He asked, kissing my neck gently.

"Promise that you won't cheat again, and we can be together. Just promise me that." I whispered. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise." He whispered, before kissing me tenderly. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away from him. I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him down the stairs and through the dance floor to the front door. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We don't need all of these people to have a party." I whispered in his ear. He pulled his head away and winked at me, before nodding and taking me out to his car. He was still pretty buzzed so he gave me the keys and I drove to his house, remembering the day I left as if it was yesterday. I looked over at Alex, and then down at our intertwined hands…and hoped I wouldn't relieve that day.

"Olivia…" Alex whispered, I looked over at him and he continued. "I love you." I smiled and looked away from him, knowing I wasn't ready to say it back yet. Alex held onto my hand tighter as we got closer to his house. I smiled and stopped the car in his driveway. We both got out and went into his house, starting to kiss. He led me up the stairs, and into his room… xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia P.O.V **

I rolled over and hit something warm. I opened my eyes and smiled at the one and only Alex Gaskarth. He was still asleep and I realized what I had done last night. I got up and got dressed and without a second thought I was walking home. How stupid was I last night? Was I drunk, or just caught up in the moment?

"Fuck Olivia, you're so fucking stupid. How could you stoop that low, to go back to someone who cheated on you?" I mumbled to myself. I walked past Jack's house and decided to go see him. I walked up to his front door and knocked. He answered almost immediately.

"Olivia," He smiled, giving me the warmest hug I had ever had. I pulled away and looked at Jack. He hadn't fixed his hair yet and he had the most adorable bed head I had ever seen, it was way cuter than Alex's. His stubble made him look handsome. His brown eyes were threatening to shut any minute, but he was still hyper.

I could see myself kissing Jack, I could myself being in his arms at night. I had never thought about Jack like this, and now suddenly I couldn't stop.

"Jack, can you drive me home?" I asked I wanted to get away from him as fast as I could but at the same time I never wanted to leave his side.

"Yeah, sure thing." He nodded, grabbing his keys and walking me out to his car. I stayed dangerously close to him the whole way home. "Is something wrong?" He asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Let's spend the day together Jack." I smiled, grabbing his hand. He intertwined our fingers.

"Okay," He smiled driving back out of my driveway.

We went to a movie and then we went to eat. After we ate, we went shopping.

"What do you think about this Jack?" I asked, holding up some lingerie in Hot Topic.

"Fuck, try it on." Jack smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dressing room in the back with me. He sat on the little bench and I undressed. I put on the lingerie and turned to face Jack. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I laughed.

"Buy it!" He smiled, standing up beside me. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jack..." I whispered. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him. I felt "sparks flying" and pulled away.

"Was that amazing for you too?" Jack asked. I nodded and kissed him again. He let me go and I changed back into my clothes. He took the lingerie from me and paid for it.

"Thanks Jack, but you didn't have to do…" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes I did, boyfriends do that kind of thing for their girlfriends." Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I liked hearing the words boyfriend and girlfriend come out of his mouth when he was talking about us. I lightly kissed his lips.

"Let's go home." I winked. Jack nodded and we went out to his car and we made our way to his house. For once I felt happy, and I knew that Jack and I were always meant to be. I just had to get past his dickhead best friend.

**THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. STFU. It's been like forever since I've updated this. :( I will most definitely try to update this again tonight :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Olivia's P.O.V **

"Happy two year anniversary baby," Jack smiled, rolling over and kissing me.

"You too," I laughed. I sat up and crawled on top of Jack. I started to kiss his neck.

"Come on, today's a big day." Jack smiled, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. He threw me in the shower and then got in after me.

xx

After we took our shower and got dressed, we went house hunting. I had moved in with him a year ago, but now Jack wanted to buy a house that was bigger. I didn't understand why but I agreed and we had agreed on looking for a new house today.

We looked at a few houses that were okay, but there were things we didn't like about each of them. Then we found the perfect house. It was newer and it was two stories, it reminded me of mine and Alex's old house. Speaking of Alex, I haven't talked to him since the morning I left.

"Jack, how's Alex?" I asked, as we were paying for the house.

"Uhm, he's doing well. Why?" He answered.

"No reason," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, come on, let's go get ready." He smiled.

We both went different ways as I went to Kara's [we had become good friends] house and he went to the church. I got dressed in my white strapless gown that was decorated with lace and pearls. I smiled and looked into the mirror after Kara did my hair and make-up.

"Thank you so much Kar, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." I smiled, hugging her.

"You look beautiful honey, you're going to turn heads for sure." She smiled, helping me out to the car. We drove to the church.

I saw familiar cars there and started to get nervous as I saw Alex's Audi pull up behind us. Kara parked the car and Alex parked beside us. Kara and Alex got out at the same time and exchanged hugs.

I sank in my seat, feeling awful about what I did to Alex. Maybe he isn't mad, maybe he was too drunk to remember who he slept with that night. I sighed and got out of the car, ready to face Alex.

**Alex's P.O.V**

She looked stunning as she got out of the car, she was beautiful, and she always had been. I thought about her and my best friend getting married and felt the jealousy pump through my veins. I still loved her, I always would. But she had moved on, and I had to accept that. It was better to see her happy, than to see her with me.

"Jack's a lucky man." I smiled.

"I know," Kara smiled proudly. "But you could've been in his place right now…"

"Hey," Olivia whispered.

"Hey." I replied, trying to catch my breath. She was too beautiful.

"Kara, can I talk to Alex for a minute…alone?" She asked Kara. She nodded and wished her and Jack good luck before walking inside. Again, the jealousy pulsed throughout me. She lifted her head to look at me, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey Alex," She breathed.

"Hey Olivia, you look beautiful tonight. Jack's lucky," I smiled.

"Alex, I'm sorry I left that morning…I shouldn't have, maybe it would have been different. This could be me and you, we could be getting married. You could be everything to me…and I threw all of that away. Alex you meant the world to me." She started crying and I pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Shhh. You're getting married tonight, you should be happy." I whispered.

"Is it bad that I'm not? Is it bad that I'd much rather this be me and you?" She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

"No." I whispered back. She pulled away and smiled, I wiped the tears from under her eyes and we walked into the church. "Good luck." I whispered in her ear as I walked into the chapel to take my place as best man. She was a big girl, and she knew what she wanted.

**So, what do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Do you think she'll call off the wedding…who knows? ;) R&R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia's P.O.V **

From the moment I stepped into the church with Alex everything was a blur.

"Good luck." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent every nerve in my body over the edge. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water, lightly dabbing it on my face, trying not to mess up my make-up. Once I was able to see and think straight again I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Mrs. Barakat? Can I live with that…? Do I ever see me and Jack with kids?" I whispered. "Mrs. Gaskarth? What about everything Alex has done to me? Could he commit?"

"Olivia, where are you?" Kara called, walking into the bathroom. I turned to her and started to cry.

"I can't do this Kara, I just can't." I cried. She came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Alex is out there, I know how you're feeling. Do you love him?" She whispered. I nodded. "What does your heart say?" She asked.

"My heart says…Alex is the one. But my brain says Jack will never hurt you." I cried.

"Sometimes the heart must do things without the brains permission." She whispered. "It's on a picture in my kitchen; I thought it would come in handy." She laughed.

"It did, thank you Kara, you're the best." I smiled.

"I know, now come on." She smiled, taking my hand and pulling me out to the chapel. My dad wasn't here so I had Rian fill in for him since Rian was like an older brother to me.

"Are you ready?" Rian whispered after Kara talked to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be to break such a great guy's heart." I nodded.

"He'll understand." Rian smiled and kissed my cheek before walking me into the chapel. I looked around the room and up at Jack, he didn't look like you'd expect him too.

He didn't have that 'I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams' look. He just looked like Jack. I stood beside him on the alter and he took my hand. The priest said his lines and then he got to the most important part.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He read from the book.

"I do." I whispered. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, but I repeated it a little louder. "Jack, I'm so sorry. But, I just cant see us…together, in the future. I think you're a better friend than a husband for me. My heart belongs to someone else…and when I left that person, I never got all of it back." I moved away from Jack and looked behind him at Alex.

"I understand." Jack sighed, like he was relieved.

"Friends?" I laughed. He nodded and smiled goofily before giving me a bear hug.

"Is the man you wish to marry here?" The priest asked. I looked over at Alex who smirked and I nodded to the priest. "Would you like to be married?"

"More than anything," Alex smiled, taking my hands. The priest went through his whole speech again and then he got to the vows.

"Do you, Alexander William Gaskarth, take Olivia Renee Parker for better or worse richer or poorer in sickness or in health till death do you part, forsaking all others but her?"

"I do," Alex smiled squeezing my hands.

"Do you, Olivia Renee Parker, take Alexander William Gaskarth for better or worse richer or poorer in sickness or in health till death do you part, forsaking all others but him?"

"I do," I smiled knowing that I meant it.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled. Alex smirked and pulled me close to him before wrapping his arms around me a dipping me back.

"I love you, Mrs. Gaskarth." Alex smiled before kissing me.

**BOOM! I bet you didn't expect that ;). Actually you probably did. Anywho, if you read this and liked it please please please review, I wanna know how many people are actually reading this story. I'm not going to continue writing some stories if only one or two people are reading it, unless I really like the story. :) **


End file.
